Free! Iwatobi Mermaids
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Haruka wants to be a mermaid when he grows up, so one day, when his friends laugh at him because of that, Haruka runs away and finds Lucia and the other mermaid princesses and he becomes a mermaid too.


Free! Iwatobi Mermaids

A MMPPP x Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Fanfic

Ch.1-Haruka finds a mermaid

Sayuri Lapis: Hiya! This is my first Mermaid Melody x Free! Iwatobi Swim club fanfic. Please enjoy it.

One night, at the school pool, the boys of the swim club were all relaxing and hanging out. "Hey, do any of you have any idea what do you want to be when you grow up?" Nagisa asked. Rei looked at Nagisa,

"Maybe a swimmer." Rei answered.

"A cop." Rin muttered.

"A baker." Makoto said.

"I want to be a mangaka. What about you Haruka?" Nagisa asked. Haruka rose out of the water and removed his goggles from his eyes. "What did you ask?" The black haired man asked. "I asked what you want to be when you grow up." Nagisa said. "A mermaid." Haruka causally retorted. There was silence around the pool. "You want to become a mermaid?" Rin snickered. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." Haruka tried to act cool about it. "I hate to say it, but mermaids don't exist." Makoto said. "I agree, mermaids don't exist, they are just fictional creatures that are told in fairy tales." Rei adjusted his glasses. "Why would you want to become a mermaid?" Nagisa asked.

Haruka blushed, "They just swim in the water, and they have pretty tails. And besides, there's a rumor that someone found a mermaid near the beach, singing a pretty song." He answered. "Haw! Haruka wants to be a mermaid! I bet he wants to fly if he doesn't achieve being a mermaid." Rin taunted. "I don't want to fly." Haruka said, feeling a little hurt. "Pick something realistic." Nagisa said. "Hey! I'm a mermaid just like Haruka! I swim around all day enjoying the water not actually working." Rin teased, crossing his eyes. "Stop it!" Haruka exclaimed.

Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa laughed. Haruka looked back at them, he looked like he was about to cry. "I'll show you that mermaids exist! You'll be sorry!" He cried. His friends ignored him and continued to laugh. "Hey, come back with evidence merboy! I'll doubt that you'll come back with it though." Rin laughed. Haruka clenched his fingers, feeling the hot tears sliding down his face. He finally ran away. Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa stopped laughing and looked at Rin, who was still laughing. "Ok, that was a little harsh." Makoto said. Rin stopped laughing. "We were just telling him the truth. Mermaids are just fairy tale creatures." Rin said. "But Haruka was so upset, I saw him crying." Nagisa said. "That was mean of you Rin." Rei said. Makoto and Nagisa nodded in agreement. "Let's go get him." Rei said.

Haruka finally arrived at the beach. _Stupid Rin, Rei, Mako, and Nagisa, I'll show them that mermaids exist. _He kicked a pebble. Hot tears were still sliding down his face. _But where will I find evidence? _He thought. Suddenly, he heard a pretty song. _That is such a pretty voice! _He thought. He followed the voice to the owner and he was shocked at what he found. He saw a pink mermaid with blond pigtails sitting on a rock, singing. _Is that a real mermaid? _He crept closer and closer until the mermaid heard footsteps. _Shit! _He hid behind a rock. "Is someone there?" She asked. Haruka prayed quietly to himself that she wouldn't notice him. The pink mermaid swam closer behind the rock and saw Haruka. She turned pale when she saw him. "A Human!" She shrieked. She dived back into the sea until Haruka pulled her fin. "Ouch." She wailed. "I'm really sorry, but I want to ask you something." Haruka told her. "What do you want to ask human?" She asked. Haruka gulped, "Are you a real mermaid?" He asked, his eyes filled with wonder and awe. "Yes, I am a real mermaid." She answered him. "Yes! I found evidence! I can tell my friends I found a mermaid." He happily said. The pink mermaid's eyes widened with fear. "You can't tell anyone else about me." She told the black haired man. "Why?" He asked. "Because if you tell everyone about me, I will turn to foam." She explained to him. "Oh." Haruka glumly said, "Now my friends will make fun of me again."

The mermaid sat down on the rock, "Why is that?" She asked. "I told them I want to become a mermaid and they just laughed and made fun of me." Haruka sobbed. The pink mermaid smiled, "I can do something about that." She said. Haruka looked up, "You can?" He asked, sounding surprised. The mermaid nodded, "Come back tomorrow, so I can turn you into a mermaid ok?"

Haruka nodded, "I will." He told her. The pink mermaid smiled. "My name is Lucia, what's yours?" She asked. "My name is Haruka, but call me Haru." Haruka told her. "Ok Haruka, remember to come here after sunset tomorrow but don't tell anyone about me." Lucia told him. The black haired man nodded. "Ok, bye." He told her and walked home. Lucia dived back into the water.

At the same time, Makoto, Rin, Rei, and Nagisa were on the beach looking for Haruka. "Oh Haru!" Nagisa screamed. "Where are you Haruka?" Rin shouted. Makoto shot Rin a dirty look, "Dude, you know he seriously hates it when you call him by his full name." Makoto coldly said. "Sorry." Rin shrugged. "Yeah, you should be. You hurt Haru's feelings by a lot!" Rei glared at the magenta haired guy. "I can't find him. He's not at the beach." Nagisa said. "Maybe he went home." Rei suggested. Makoto looked at Rei. "Good observation. We'll apologize tomorrow." Makoto suggested. All of the other guys nodded.

TBC

Please read and review!


End file.
